Grojband: True Heroes
by Z-Hexo530
Summary: Read this if you want. Bored, Grojband (including My OC) are waiting for Kin to arrive with something to do. He does. He comes with a machine that can give powers, but after Trina smashes the machine what will happen?


**Chapter 1: The Experiment**

**Z-Hexo530: Hey guys! I'm here with another story for Grojband. Btw J is going to be in it by the request of my sister.**

_Let's get this chapter rolling_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

Corey, Kon, Laney and J are laying lazily around the Groj. They all started to sigh. "Where's Kin?" ask Corey, "I don't know, He told to come here and that's it "said Kon, "This is extremely boring" Laney said, J nodded in response. Suddenly Kin opens the garage door with a machine next to him, which he pushes in the garage. The others came around the machine. "This machine will turn in to Heroes" Kin said all excited "Kin, I thought we were done with being heroes" Laney said. "My dear friends, last time we used equipment." "Yeah" said Laney, Kon and Corey, "What?" J said.

* * *

**Z-Hexo530: Sorry to bother you readers. I just want to say that the Events of 'Grojbnd: The New Member' happen right after the episode 'Myme Disease'. While the Event of this Story Happen after 'Hear us Rock'. To make sense with the story. Well you'll understand Later.**

* * *

"J you weren't there when that happen" Kin said to J tapping her shoulder. " So what does it do Bro." asked Kon, "It give us real POWERS" Kin answered. They all Woahed him. "Let me start it" Kin said "Is it going to take some tie before it activate?" ask Corey " only 10 minutes" Kin answered. Just then Trina arrives in the garage with Mina, after the Newmans enter too. Trina saw the machine, while Kin tried to get anyone not in Grojband out of the garage, she sneaked to the machine and smashed it with a baseball bat. When Kin heard that, the machine exploded and a strong light blinded most of the people in the Groj.

***What Just Happen Transition***

Grojband was lying in the groj unconscious, while Trina, Mina and the Newmans seemed to have been teleport to some other place.

**Corey's P.O.V.**

What happen? I remember seeing Trina smash the machine, but that's all. I woke to see my lying around at different place. I got worried, what if they were all dead! "C-c-core.." Lanes! I went to see if she was ok. She was, I was relieved. The rest of the Band started waking up. "Kin...why did the machine explode" ask J. "It's Trina she smashed the machine, with one of your bats" Kin answered. "Sorry, I'll try to remember to put them out of the way." J responds. "Guys, let watch TV" proposed Kon. He opened the TV "Buzz Newsworthy, reporting a bank robbery at Peaceville's jewel shop. Justice Band If you hear this, come and stop this madness.". What the Justice Band? "Core didn't we disband the Justice Band by revealing it's us." Lanes ask, "Yeah, what happen". Suddenly Kate and Allie come up to see us. "Hey, Groupies" I said "Corey what are you guys doing here, doing... well nothing" Kate said. We all looked at them., "Don't just stare at us, go stop the robbery" Allie said "You're the Justice Band!" they both said in sync.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Grojband looked at their Groupies "WWWHHHHAAATTT?" They all shouted in sync. They looked at them surprised. Their groupies also looked surprise. "What do you mean 'what'? You're the Justice Band and that's that" Kate said. Grojband was speechless. Corey felt a strange feeling within him, Kim was thinking how this could happen, Laney was thinking about they could be something that they aren't, J put away her basball bats out of range of anything important and Kon was...eating chese.

* * *

**Z-Hexo530: Hey Guys! Because of some work I have to do for Monday, I won't be doing anything this weekend. I took the time to publish this and another chapter of my other story. Anyway, the second chapter isn't going to be here soon, you'll see it in the next 2 weeks or when I have enough reviews two continue. I want to ask you reader this : What Power or Powers should Grojband have? For J I'll find after, but if any suggestion for tell in PM or review. For the rest of Grojband, I will need some inspiration, so review what power each member of Grojband should Have?**

_Sorry for the long speech. I'll do this quick_

_I do not own Grojband or any other character in the show, I do own J who is my OC._

_Don't forget to review, if you want the story to continue or if just want to._

**_Z-Hexo530, out_**


End file.
